blessed night
by cattycat88
Summary: A blessed night for both Enjolras and Eponine······A surprise，A dance，and something else······Read and review please! E/E. finally completed！！！！！I LOVE you all
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer：I don't own les mis，it belongs to dear V Hugo！love U all，please read and review！

《Blessed Night》

Part 1.A Surprise

"'Ponine."Enjolras gently welcomed her,as she walked through his door."I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Really?" She gave him a sweet prepared something special ?For her? That's so out of blue."Sorry about invading a bit of your privacy but,I did talk to your little sister,Azlema...""And?" Eponine started to have a bad feeling."And she told me that ...your birthday is today,Feb.14th."

Before she could even open her mouth,Enjolras continued:"I know you didn't want to make it a big deal,but I still wanted to give you something,you know ,not just because it's your birthday..."his voice lowered as he entered his room to get the present.

Eponine,on the other hand,was having trouble thinking clearly. Enjolras just found out her birthday ,which she buried long ago along with her dark past. And he even got her a...A present?Enjolras hasn't been the gift-giving kind. How could he be?He had so much to worry about. And what's more curious is-What on earth could he possibly give her?She has barely recieved anything from guys.(Unless bruises and scars count.) She knows that normal guys buy roses or jewels,but she found it hard to imagine-or even just combining the word" Flowers" and " Enjolras"together. NOTHING IS MAKING SENSE now. She told herself. Just breath and take it in. Besides,what could possibly go bad,anyways?She was kind of excited after all.

Then,as Enjolras returned with that "gift",she was sure that her heart skipped a beat.

In his arms,there lied the most beautiful dress she has ever seen. It was full silk,and had the colour of whole dress was embellished with long,dark green ribbons and milky-white lace,so light and pure,as if they could melt in one's slightest touch. And it was utterly gorgeous-even in the dim room,this dress glowed with starlight . Not to mention the matching hat in Enjolras's hand-A blue one,with thick,cream-coloured must be made by a real artist,for it reminds people of cloud in the sky.

She did not even know what to say.

"I'm aware that it's not normal for men to give women things like this...But,this is what I found that suit you the most.I-I hope you will accept it."What he didn't mention was he actually made himself a fool just by asking his friends about gifts for women,and he had to consult Cosette-his friend's fiancé-about dresses. Though she helped him a lot(Enjolras would rather die than go into a dress shop)，he himself did put a lot of effort in it. He even caught the fact that Eponine once mentioned thatshe wore blue hats when she was little. This really IS his if it weren't for Eponine,he would never do such things.

But Eponine looked as if she's about to bit her lips,so hard that they nearly turned pale."I can't...I can't take it. This isway to much."

"Oh darling...But it is a gift for you.I want you to have it,please,I would be very glad if you could put it on,then go to dinner with me."Enjolras smiled slightly. He 's fully aware of girl's shyness -that's what Joly informed him earlier.

But she did not move."I can't..." She repeated,voice weaker.

"Please,'Ponine,do it for me?"

Eponine looked at him desperately. Then , slowly,nodded with grief. She did not look him in the eye for once,but swiftly picked the dress and went into the guest room.

Enjolras sat on the couch. As time tick by,he can't help but notice that it's taking her a really long time to get changed. Then he heard a small sobbing sound from the room. Without second thoughts,he rushed to the door. Eponine was definitely crying. But why? Is it women's normal respond to surprises?

"'Ponine are you alright?" He knocked.

She didn't reply.

Enjolras opened the door slowly-He was worried about her. Eponine was fully-dressed (Thank God),and she looked absolutely beautiful-perfect. But she was crying. When she saw him,she tried to fake a "I'm fine" smile,but failed. Those puffy,red eyes and tear stains on her dress told everything.

"'Ponine what's wrong? You look... Amazing." Enjolras sat down beside her ,quickly getting a hold of her hand.

"Enjolras...Why do you love me?" She murmured.

She picked up her old dress. Compared to the one she's wearing now,that one looked like rags."Tell me...Why would you love me-a poor stray,a dirty thief on the streets? You know who I am. Why DO you love me?I am nothing attractive -I don't even have a proper dress.I don't have anything. Yet you deserve so much better,or ,at least,you deserve anyone you want. And I just can't understand why you chose me over-over-those petty bourgeois girls who can buy herself dresses and jewels and everything." More tears and running down her face,yet she didn't stop."Why did you give me this?Even if-even if you weren't trying to pity me,I know you would say so,still the fact that I'm not worthy of you hurts me .This-This will always remind me,that I will never worthy of you!"

"I don't believe in anything you just said." Enjolras said harshly,then softened his voice." I don't think you are less beautiful than any other girls at all,'Ponine,you are the most magnificent woman I've ever seen,and anyone who disapproves is blind. You deserve everything,because you are yourself. You are the strong,gritty girl who fought for what you believed in. You are the one who lead me from solitude- You are the one who taught me how to love. Before meeting you,I was rational,I was intelligent,but I was never complete. Then you taught me what it feels like to love another person... You taught me how to live. How can you feel worthless after doing so much to me?" He choked,feeling clumsy to express all his feelings.

"You are saying these to comfort me,because you are kind,Apollo. And I do not doubt how you...feel about me. But look at me, Apollo,look at me.I am wearing something you gave me,something I can never afford on my own. How can I live with myself,knowing that I'm always behinds you?"she started to deal with a small bowknot on her sleeve."I can't even get this right,Just like I-"

"My dear," He stopped her -he had to. " The only reason I am giving you this,is because I love you. I want to dress you in silk and surround you with pearls,because only them can be worthy of your glimmer. It's cliché I know... But please know that love you ,despite what you wear.I love who you are. And I got you dresses,because I want you to look as beautiful as you already are,do you understand?"

She fell silent. "You deserve everything,my love."Enjolras repeated,holding up that little blue hat up and waited for approval."May I?"He asked,voice softer than ever.

Eponine slowly nodded ,then,a shy smile arose. She let him round the thick ribbon around her head ,gently,with love and care.

"Now,shall we go to supper together?"

"Yes Apollo,we shall."

-Author's note:About Enjolras buying Eponine a dress-well it's unusual but Erik (via:phantom of the opera)DID buy Christine come cloth when he kept her his I guess it's at least ok for men to do that...Right?Sorry I don't know much about history (or relationships!),please just read with an open mind:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Blessed night

Chapter 2 : Stars

"Shall I take you home,madmoiselle?" Enjolras asked .They have left the restaurant . Right now,the cold night's wind is bringing chills to their still-warm body,they shivered,yet still felt refreshing .

"No ,actually ,I would like to take you somewhere . . . . . . .If you wouldn't mind ." Eponine whispered,then allowed herself a shy smile .

Enjolras let the girl lead him the way .This time,Eponine didn't ask him to tag along as if he doesn't know her,no,this time,she held his hand firmly . He smiled as he felt the heat of her hand-both of their hands were warm .

"Then,may I ask where we are heading to?"

"My world ."

Enjolras no longer knows where he is . He was not familiar with these streets and paths,yet he felt calm-Eponine was a real fairy,a spirit who knows her way in the dark .That fancy gown on her did not seem to bother her at all-she didn't even slow down a bit .And before he could realize,he found himself standing on a giant roof .All the rusty fences and dust showed,this place was long,long out of use . .

"Here we are ."she breathed deeply,then continued ."I used to come here often,you know,to watch the stars . And if it weren't too cold,I will even sleep here-beneath the sky,beneath stars ." She raised her hand,pointed to a shack-liked thing .That was what she used to sleep in .

"That sounds beautiful ."Enjolras nodded .Without anything blocking the view,the sky looked boundless .And the stars—He spent most of his nights behind his desk,he never paid much attention to the cold,unfeeling stars .

But he understood why Eponine loved being here .The stars glowed like silver,callous,unpredictable,and yet invincible .The sky was filled with order and light,and they were so boundless ,as his philosophy .

Eponine sighed .

"Everything has changed,Enjolras .I don't even recognize myself anymore .With proper dresses and warmth and…You .And somehow I feel more afraid than ever,because I'm afraid that this is a dream,and I'm afraid to wake up .I don't think that I could live without you ."

"Our life is a dream .The time it wakes is the time we die ."he gently put his arms around her .She trembled,but did not move ."But I will never,ever leave you . You have my word . . . . . .'Ponine ."

Eponine blinked .Her eyes were a bit wet .But then she whispered something that caught Enjolras unawares .

"Dance with me ."

"I . . . . . .Beg you pardon?"That came from nowhere .

"Dance with me .So that I know that I'm not dreaming .Dance with me,so that I know that I have the man I love deeply right in my arms,and I am actually happier than ever,at this moment .At least I could tell myself that,now,I have something precious in my life- Please,I beg you,dance with me . . . . . . .So that I can convince myself that ." Her voice arose,then soften again-"Because I love you more than anything,Enjolras ."

"And I you,'Ponine,more than my belief and my longings ." He said,removing his coat and then gently placed it on her body ." Now I should probably confess that I cannot dance at all . . . . ."

"Hush,and let me ."

She placed his hand into the right place . The wind is still shimmering,but they were not afraid at all . She hummed a tune which Enjolras didn't recognize -it was blithe and and soothing,a light-hearted air .She must have danced a lot ,on her own,on this barren roof,pretending that the man he loved was with her . But this time he is here,right in her arms . She could feel the wind lifting her dress and his blond curls ,she could hear the faraway bell tunes,she could feel the unbelievable,unbearable happiness,flooding her body .Let us slow down-No,let it FREEZE . She thought,I AM IN HEAVEN .

Then Enjolras's voice broke the silence .

"Dance with me

Darlin，take my hand

And surround me with thy tender arms

Darlin，let me follow thy lead

As caring as a 5-year-old child can be

Let me hum my favorite tune

And let it float along with air into the sky

Care not，about others looks

No matter where and no matter when

My dear，I beg ，for you to drop it all

And dance，dance with me，just for now…"

"What was that?" Eponine stopped,shockingly ." If that's improv then you are Really SCARING me ."

"No it wasn't . . . . . . ." He grinned ."Actually,it was composed by a friend of mine,Jehan .I thought it was beautiful ."

"It was ." She murmured ."I wish I could meet this brilliant poet myself ."

"Oh you will,someday . I'm already planning taking you to our café,then I will introduce you to all of my friends-brothers . You know . . . . . ." He mimicked her tone:"My world ."

Eponine giggled ." I'm looking forward to it ."

Then Enjolras started talking-About his beloved friends,his brothers . There's Courfeyrac, full of life and energy- His passion can light up the darkest day；Combeferre,the philosopher and the guide;and there's Joly,brilliant physician,who slightly suffer from hypochondria;Jehan,the sensitive,romantic poet,also,master at gardening;And there's Bossuet,Feuilly,Grantaire . . . . . .

"You meet a wild range,Monsieur ." Eponine teased .

"Maybe . . . . . .And they will surely like you,'Ponine,I know you would get along with them .You have something . . . . . . .Some quality that hey admire . "

"I can't wait ." She hesitated for a moment,then added,"Thanks for being here with me,Enjolras . . . . . . .I cannot tell you how much this means to me .You,accepting me into your life and everything ."

"The pleasure is mine,madmoiselle ."

He hold her closer . Almost instinctively ,they both fell silent again .Their lips locked,tangled as they hold each other closer and closer .They felt nothing-not even the freezing wind,their almost frozen bodies,or the fact that Eponine's hat was already nowhere to be found .No,they felt nothing but joy,as if they were only to free spirits,yearning for each other-as if without each other,they will not even exist .

They have been abused,locked up,held prison in their own minds .And yet somehow,they seemed to have set each other free .

As they finally broke apart,both wild-eyed and possessed,they returned to watching stars again .But this time,instead of watching the dim,faraway stars in the sky,they looked into each other's eyes and found the brightest glimmer ever .


	3. Chapter 3

[ Apollo's proposal]

Enjolras seemed to be thinking . His head bowed,figuring like one of those ancient statues . He spoke,yet said nothing- between those maiden-liked lips,there was no sound .

At last,he raised his head . Eponine recognized that look-It was the same look as the night before the revolution-the same determined look,as if he knows,there was no going back .

"Eponine . . ."

She caught that call . This very call that connects her past,her golden childhood,the very sound her sister used to utter;It connects her pain,the man she thought she couldn't live without,this was the very sound he made when he hurried her to cosette 's adress ；this call reflects infinity-the stars in the sky,the light of the blood dripping touch,and love between men and women .

In her gaze,in her pleading,unbelieving gaze . . .

Enjolras was on one knee .

"Would you marry me?" He leaned up his head . In those marble-liked eyes,in those eyes which tears never wet-something ablazed .

This was the first time for him to beg . For the first time,he's on his knees,trembling like a three -year -old boy .

In her eyes,he shone like the sun .

"What is this? . . ." She might be asking,but for what? Vows? Answers? Evidence, proving this isn't a dream?

"Would you marry me, Eponine?Dear miss Eponine,would you be my wife?"He repeated .

Enjolras couldn't help to reach out his his hands,there lied the worlds most amazing women .

"Yes ." Eponine tried to shout,for as loud as she could,but it was still soft as a whisper . Instead of helping him to get up,she fell in his arms- She was too weak .

In the rain,it all seemed so . . .Deja vu .

But this time,in his arms,he did not let go .

Instead of feeling pain,she felt happiness,the happiness she had never known .

This man Is the sun,the salvation,the love of her life .

"Eponine , I love you ." He said,then gently pressed a kiss on her forehead .

"And I,you ."She she knows this isn't a dream;now she knows,she will never be on her own again .

After all .


End file.
